paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
LUCKY X ZOE
LUCKY X ZOE in the next generation, Lucky and Zoe were married. their love had three puppies: Cromy, Giotto, Lady DESCRIPTION Giotto is colorful and likes to hide. is the second brother Cromy is the greatest, but looks younger. Lucky is the favorite Lady is very graceful, but does not give up to get dirty. is the darling of his mother APPEARANCE Giotto is purple with pink and white spots. has ears, legs, chest, stomach and face white. has the tip of the tail and various fuchsia stripes on the body. blacks have eyes like his father. has folded ears and the thick hair in various parts, except on the back. Cromy: it's all cuddly and pelosina. is white with purple spots on the body and ears is the opposite. has blue eyes and is very sweet. has folded ears and a tail like Lucky thin but soft. Lady looks like her mother. has the big eyes and all blue. In fact, many puppies thought it was Czech, but really see very well, even better than the others. has long, thin eyebrows. has a blue hat with a flower on a collar and adorned with a ribbon and a bow. is white with brown spots on the body and ears and bushy tail and purple. CHARACTER, ABILITY AND HOBBY Giotto is very lively and cheerful, but sometimes tends to make jokes and is stubborn. is very adventurous and sometimes brag, but if you have to help someone is always available and has a big heart. Is very good at jumping and is very durable. he likes to fight. enjoys collecting items to make jokes. loves his little sister and keep her secret clothes and singing. Cromy: is the most sweet, but at the same time is the most agitated. at times, however, it is quiet and likes to be alone. is responsible. most of the time and hates to be alone capable of defending the weak from the wicked, only with his eyes. loves to play and get dirty, but when she is tired prefer to write stories. Like her sister, she loves to swim hot, but also cold and it sometimes gets sick because it is too reckless. keeps an eye on the brothers and has a great love. loves wrestling and athletics. often goes with his friend Carlo to explore. has a crush on him, but especially loves to play with him. often return late in the evening or just do not come back, it is very far-fetched sometimes. is much stronger than the boys, it beats them all with the fight. her mother would take more aggrazziata, but can not make it more "feminine." spends most of his time with Carlo. Lady: It is very nice and kind, she likes to play and is very friendly. love her clothes and, oddly enough, she loves to get dirty. But his favorite activity is, however, spend hours in a bathtub filled with hot water, and splashes and dives. loves to play, but loves fashion and sing like her mother. the mother does not know, but the puppy packs with Blythe clothes and composes music. does not want to tell his mother because he hopes to be a surprise, but every time I look at an opportunity, it fails. is tender and often goes to sleep next to his brother, as they watch horror movies before going to sleep and then has nightmares.